


Reef The Mainsail

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [134]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: A storm rages outside, but it is not as dangerous as the storm brewing inside of Oliver.





	Reef The Mainsail

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> I started this fic in April of 2016 and I've been tinkering with it ever since. I thought maybe it was time I posted it.
> 
> This installment is 82/134. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver liked to believe that he was a good husband to his wife and husband. Over the past eight years, he'd worked hard to leave the selfish playboy and the damaged shipwreck survivor behind. He tried to be generous, patient and forgiving, but there were days when he wanted to rule his home with the same control and rigor he brought to being the Green Arrow.

His jaw ticked as another flash of lightning lit up their living room. He pulled his cell from his back pocket and tried Felicity's phone for the millionth time and growled in frustration when it went to straight to voicemail. He tried Tommy's cell and left another message when it went straight to voicemail too, "Tommy, call me as soon as you get this." He tossed his cell onto the sofa and continued to pace the length of the living room.

Oliver had been in Hub City to attend three days of meetings with a QC subsidiary. He hadn’t been scheduled to arrive home until later that evening, but he’d decided to cancel his morning meeting and returned home early to surprise Tommy and Felicity. He hated being away from home with Felicity pregnant and Tommy still healing from his assault. When he returned home, he’d been surprised that no one, including Hildy, was home, but he hadn’t been alarmed. Once the storm started, he’d tried to get in touch with his husband and wife, but their phones were going to voicemail. It was only after he spoke with Thea, and learned where his spouses were, did his panic begin to mount.

When his cell rang he dove for the sofa, "Hello."

"Mr. Queen?" a gruff voice asked. "This is Dave Forsman, the harbormaster."

"Yes, Mr. Forsman, thank you for calling me back," he sank onto the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. "Have you heard back from the Coast Guard?"

"There have been no distress signals received from the boat registered to Thomas Merlyn," the harbormaster replied.

"Thank you - thank you for checking," Oliver said feeling ice spread through his heart.

"Mr. Queen, please hold for a second." The harbormaster had him on hold for a minute. "I think I have good news for you. I put out a request to all the marinas within a hundred-mile radius to let me know if Mr. Merlyn's boat docked. I just got word from a marina at Adam’s Ferry that Mr. Merlyn put in his boat around two this afternoon. It's still there."

Oliver sighed with relief, "Thank you, Mr. Forsman. I appreciate all of your assistance."

"My pleasure, Mr. Queen."

The relief that Tommy, Felicity and Hildy weren't out on the water in the stormy weather was tempered by the fact that he had no idea where they were or why they weren't answering their phones.

He texted Dig, Roy and Thea with an update and decided to start dinner. He wasn't hungry, but he needed something to occupy his hands and mind.

Oliver had just popped the chicken into the oven to roast when the front door opened. Tommy and Felicity's laughter echoed down the hallway.

He stormed down the hall and into the foyer to find Hildy shaking and spraying water onto Felicity who was shrieking with laughter. Tommy was putting down their gear and laughing. The fact that they were in such a good mood when he'd spent the past six hours fearing that they'd drowned only fueled his anger, "Where the hell have you been?"

The smile fell from Tommy's face, "Hi, buddy, you’re home early. How was Hub City?"

Tommy helped Felicity out of her coat and she moved to kiss Oliver. He pulled away from her and she looked hurt by his reaction. She quickly put a smile back on her face, "Something smells good."

Oliver ignored Felicity and directed his ire at Tommy, "You took our wife and our child sailing in this weather. How could you be so reckless?"

"Okay, first, you need to calm down. Second, I didn't take our wife and child sailing in this weather. When we left this morning the forecast was for sunny skies and smooth sailing. As soon as I received the first weather alert, I put us in at the closest marina rather than risk trying to make it home before the weather. We put in at Adam’s Ferry, had lunch and then rented a car to drive home."

"Why didn't you answer your phones?" Oliver asked without any reduction in anger.

"I dropped my cell into the drink," Felicity said with a pout. "It now sleeps with the fishes."

"My phone ran out of juice and we didn't have a charger in our rental," Tommy explained.

“Felicity didn’t have a charger?” he asked skeptically. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”

Felicity took hold of Oliver’s arm, “Hon, we didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry that we did. I left my cord in my other bag, which I forgot on the boat.”

"Dinner will be ready when the timer goes off." His hands shook as he grabbed his jacket. "Clean up this mess," he snapped at Tommy.

Felicity stepped in front of the door, blocking Oliver's exit, "Are you all right?" She took his hands and placed them on her baby bump. She pressed his hand firmly against her middle.

Oliver's shoulders visibly relaxed as he felt her belly beneath his hands. Tears stung his eyes as he pressed harder against Felicity’s belly. "I hate that boat," he said as way of apology for his temper.

"How'd you find out we were out on the Sunnybrook?" Tommy asked cautiously.

"I got back from Hub City late this morning. When I couldn’t reach either of you to let you know I was home, I called Thea's to see if you were there. She was concerned and told me that you were sailing."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Felicity rubbed his hands that were still on her belly, "the rental broke down and we had to wait for someone to stop and call a tow truck and then I made Tommy stop at every rest stop so I could pee and stretch my legs. We didn’t call, because we didn’t know you knew we were out on the boat and you weren’t supposed to be home for another hour."

Oliver frowned as he watched his wife rub her lower back, "Is your back bothering you?"

She smiled, "It's not so bad and I won't complain because I know it's only going to get worse."

“You shouldn’t be out on the water in your condition. I’m sure the boat wasn’t good for your back,” he growled.

“It felt good to be out on the water. I think our little one is going to be a sailor,” she grinned as she rubbed her belly.

“Today was the first and last time my child is stepping on a boat until they’re eighteen and no longer living under my roof,” Oliver said angrily.

“Give it a rest,” Tommy did nothing to hide his annoyance. “Our child is going to sail as soon as he or she is able to float – just like I did.” Tommy limped as he carried their wet rain gear towards the laundry room. “You don’t get to make unilateral decisions for our family.”

“The hell they will,” Oliver stormed after his husband. “I’ll scuttle that boat before our child steps foot on that thing.”

“Whoa,” Felicity said stepping between her husbands. “I can’t believe that we agreed on raising this baby Jewish without so much as a raised eyebrow and sailing is going to be the life choice that’s going to devolve into a screaming match.”

“I won’t have our child raised in fear,” Tommy hung up their gear.

“It’s not safe,” Oliver shouted.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about safe. You jump off roofs almost every night. People shoot at you with bullets.”

“I don’t plan on running patrols with our child strapped to my chest in a baby bjorn,” Oliver scoffed.

“I’m not going sailing with our baby strapped to my chest either,” Tommy snapped. “Give me some credit. Of the three of us, I’m the least reckless with our lives and safety.”

“Hey,” Felicity said defensively.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver asked Tommy.

“You’re a big boy, you can figure it out,” Tommy pushed past Oliver. “I’m going to bed.”

“No, wait.” Oliver chased after Tommy, “What’s that crack about?”

Tommy pivoted on the step he was on and jabbed a finger at Oliver, “You’re about to be someone’s father. Maybe it’s time to hang up the leather and start acting like one.”

Oliver stood stunned as Tommy continued back up the stairs. When his brain had a chance to process what Tommy had just said, he followed after his husband through their newly renovated second floor.

Tommy was pulling off his shirt when Oliver stormed into their room, “Do you want me to quit?”

Tommy snorted, “Only since 2013.”

“I told you once that if you asked me to quit, that I would quit.” Oliver sank heavily onto their bed. Hildy climbed onto the bed next to him and rested her head on his lap. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked his pacing husband.

Tommy turned to face his husband, “Yes.” His eyes filled with tears and his hand landed over his recent surgical scar, “Our child almost lost one father – we can’t lose you – I can’t lose you. I want you to stop. I need you to stop.”

Oliver ran his hand over Hildy’s side as he considered Tommy’s words. He surprised himself with how quickly his decision was made. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tommy asked incredulously.

“Yeah, okay,” Oliver stood up. “That was our deal. You ask me to stop when you’ve had enough and I stop.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her, “It’s fine. I made a promise and I wouldn’t have made it if I wasn’t prepared to keep it.” Oliver walked up to Tommy and clasped his face between his hands, “I love you. This decision, doesn’t change that.”

“Thank you,” Tommy said quietly.

Oliver lowered his forehead to Tommy’s, “I’m still pissed about the boat. No more sailing while Felicity is pregnant.”

“I don’t care how pissed you are,” Felicity poked Oliver’s chest, “but only I get to decide what I will and won’t do. If I want to go sailing, I’m going sailing. Your child might be in here, but this is my body and I still get to make the decisions.” She turned to her other husband, “Tommy, you’re just as bad as he is – letting your fear cloud your judgment. Oliver retiring from being the Green Arrow was never one of the conditions of becoming parents.”

“Don’t,” Oliver told his wife. “Don’t try and change his mind. I made a promise to stop when he thought it was necessary. If today’s the day, then today is the day.”

Tommy placed one of Oliver’s hands over his scar and the other on Felicity’s belly, “I want you here with us when we raise our child.”

Oliver kissed his husband chastely, “I know.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist. She covered the hand that was pressing against her belly, “We love you. I’m sorry that we made you worry. It wasn’t fair of us to be out of touch.”

“Thank you. I’m going to finish making dinner,” Oliver kissed the top of her head. “It will be ready in twenty if you want to change or take a shower.”

There hadn’t been a time since Oliver first put on the hood that he hadn’t thought about the day he’d hang it up. His first year home he expected to die under it, but after the Undertaking, when he put the hood back on and became the Arrow, he knew a time would come when he’d have to take it off. The decision to give up being the Arrow had felt like a weight around his neck. He always felt that if he stopped, he’d be letting people down – Felicity, Dig, Roy, Lance – the people of Starling. Tommy had always been his escape plan. If Tommy said it was time to stop, then it was time to stop. No one could argue with his decision to stop because he was keeping a sacred promise to the man he loved. As Oliver stepped into their kitchen he felt lighter. Giving up the hood would be an adjustment, but it was a relief to set down his burden. He was still prepared to scuttle the Sunnybrook to keep his child off the ocean, but, for now, their fight was over. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. It seemed appropriate that the Arrow came into existence because of a storm at sea and he would come to an end the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Work has been hectic and I've been working fourteen hour days. There is a good chance that I will need to reduce my number of postings to once a week until things calm down. 
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
